The Truth of Twenty Questions
by NewName.NewGame.Stillme2482
Summary: Elena and Damon play a game of twenty questions with a device bewitched that reveals when someone is lying. Add some liquor and some heavy hitting questions and the possibilities are endless. Can they really handle the whole truth?
1. Chapter 1

"Okay Damon, if we are going to do this then we have to do it right" Elena said as seriously as she could manage.

"Yeah, yeah. Honesty and all that crapola. I get it Elena okay? Let's get to the juicy stuff already" Damon said impatiently, his trademark smirk never wavering.

Elena had been devastated when Stephan had up and left her four months earlier. Damon said the only excuse he gave was how he never wanted to hurt her again. Stephan and Elena had a lot trouble getting their relationship back to normal after his last run in with human blood. Nothing felt right and normal for them anymore and Stephan sent everyday living with the guilt of knowing he actually hurt her that time. He knew if it happened again then she might be hurt worse or even killed next time so he left. Elena spent a month and a half mopping around her house. Finally, she had the overwhelming urge to have fun. She knew exactly who to go to if she wanted to have real fun so her and Damon had been spending their lazy summer days together.

On this particular day, Elena brought a toy over that Bonnie had bewitched for her. This toy doubled as a lie detector. If the flashlight turned on after a statement, it meant that person was lying. Elena and Damon decided to play their own truth game in the form of 20 questions.

"So, we are gonna play twenty questions with the flashlight, it will tell me when your lying, and Bonnie told me the light will stay on if you try to lie your way through to a somewhat truthful answer. Meaning, it detects the truth of the entire statement" Elena explained.

"And no questions are off limits, right?"Damon asked while wiggling his eyebrows, causing Elena to giggle.

"At this point Damon, you already know too much about me. Why stop now? I will answer any question you throw at me" Elena challenged.

"Okay, so I think I should go first. Me being the crafty, evil one and all. What to ask? Oh what to ask?" Damon contemplated causing Elena to regret saying she would answer anything.

"I'll start off tame"

"Oh well that's new, I didn't know you could be tame" Elena said mockingly shocked.

"Well there goes that, okay you asked for brutal. How many people have you had sex with?" Damon spit out while Elena rolled her eyes.

"Oh well that's easy. Two. I have had sex with two people. Matt was first and then Stephan. I won't return that question considering I'm sure you couldn't tell me" Elena said, feeling relieved that that was what he considered brutal. The flashlight never even flickered. Damon was kind of relieved she had given such a tame number, knowing full well how right she was about his own number.

"So I pretty much just wasted a question. Anyways, your turn Elena. Lets make it good" Damon said mischievously.

"Umm, I know, what was your favorite decade and why?" Elena had always wanted to ask about his time between 1864 and now. Stephan never really liked to talk about exactly how old he was, he felt it put us on different levels so it was always fun to ask Damon all about his life.

Damon thought about it for a few minutes before saying "It's probably a tie between the '60's and the '70's. The '60's were great because of the feeling of liberation that came with the music and the free feeling that came with the hippie movement and Woodstock and all that. I mean the Beatles, The Doors, Jimi Hendrix and everything else musically was freaking brilliant. Then the '70's was torn between Disco and classic rock. It was all awesome. Except for the wars and stuff but being a vampire kinda gave me a free pass through all that stuff".

Damon looked up to see Elena rolling around on the floor laughing. He had been so wrapped up in his memories that he hadn't noticed her hysterical laughter. "What's so funny?"

Elena caught her breath long enough to explain "I just got this visual of you dresses up in the whole hippie get up, with the peace signs and everything. I have to say it is hysterical. Please tell me you have pictures."

Damon lightly chuckled to himself "none that you will ever see" he said seriously, watching her face turn into a pout. "Okay moving on, my turn. Oh I've got it. Wow, I am evil. Have you ever had an orgasm and if so what was the biggest turn on about the whole experience?"

Elena's face immediately turned red. She started to say "My first orgasm…"but the flashlight turned on and Damon looked at her in shock. "You've had sex with two different guys, and you've never had an orgasm" Damon said, shocked to his core. "Oh you poor thing, that just sucks. Boy do I feel sorry for my brother the next time I see him" he said, mostly to himself. A look of pure mortification passed across her face, "oh please don't say anything Damon, that would be so embarrassing" Elena said pleadingly. "I think we need some drinks" Damon said to try and lighten the mood. Elena immediately started nodding her head in agreement. Damon poured two glasses of scotch and grabbed the bottle in the other hand. He handed Elena the glass and watched as she pounded down the liquid.

Shocked Damon asked "Damn, where did you learn to chug like that?". Elena giggled and said "that counts as a question. That means I get two next round." Damon rolled his eyes in response and looked at her expectantly for the answer to his question. "I was a partyer before my parents died. I was actually at a party the night they died. They had to come pick me up at some random house in the middle of nowhere and we were in an accident on the way home. Thanks to Stephan, I lived and they didn't."

Damon spent a second speechless "Elena, I'm sorry. I had no idea."

"Oh no Damon, it's okay. You didn't know. Doesn't make it any less real. Might as well talk about it" she said, brushing it off. "So where do we stand?" Elena asked, desperate for a subject change. Damon was momentarily surprised by her question until he realized she was referring to the game. "Oh I have 17 questions left and you have 19 left. I think I've gotten a little carried away with this game. You ask two so we can even it out." Elena nodded in agreement and thought long a hard about her questions.

A.N. okay it's 4:21 in the morning right now and I really need some sleep, so let me know what you think. I randomly came up with this idea and I love it but you guys might think it's boring. Let me know. I love reviews. We have tons of questions coming up so send me some suggestions if you have any. Thanks. Ashley


	2. Chapter 2: Brutal Honesty

Chapter 2

A.N. This story is a lot harder for me to write. My other story just kinda falls out of me so I'm sorry if this seems more forced but I finally have a direction so let me know what you think. Favorite parts and all that. Oh and I don't own the Vampire Diaries, duh.

"Well, one of the main things we have in common these days is the fact that we've both been left behind by people we loved and thought loved us, so why do you think you loved Katherine? And do you think you really were in love? There, that's two so now we are even at 17 each" Elena said confidently. She never really asked either of the Salvatore brothers about their relationship with Katherine. It seemed to be a taboo subject so she always avoided it, but the curiosity was always there.

"Katherine was amazing, in theory. She had this fire. She was beautiful and she really knew how to play the role of a timid sad little girl who had just lost her family. But once you got past the mask, she was pure evil. She never really cared about anyone; she just kept up the act of love for people that she knew would protect her if she ever needed it. At the time, yes, I loved her more than anything. I loved who I thought she was and what she had the capability of giving me. But it wasn't real. It took a long time for me to realize that" Damon said, visibly lost in his memories. "Hey, where's the bottle? I need a refill" he said, taking Elena's glass and his own back to the bar for refills. They had already gone through one bottle together and were shamelessly diving into the second.

"So it seems we are even with 17 questions each and it is my turn" Damon said, trying to salvage his good mood. Katherine always had the power to be a buzz kill in a conversation. He really didn't want to talk about her anyway, not with Elena. "Well, since you brought up my ex it's only fair that I do the same. Tell me something that Stephan did while you guys were together that really drove you crazy" he said, wanting to take note of any flaws they had in their relationship.

"Stephan never really drove me crazy" Elena said but the forgotten flashlight caught their attention sitting in between them on the couch. Damon raised an eyebrow. "Really Elena, that wasn't even a good lie. We should turn this into a drinking game, a shot ever time you lie" he said mischievously. "Okay, so some things drove me crazy. Like the fact that I never got off during sex and he would always lie to me "for my own good"" She said using air quotes around Stephan's exact words. "I mean we were together for 6 months, you would think he could hold out for me to get off, just once. But no such luck. And the lying thing was never for my own good and I always found out about it from someone else which made everything worse" Elena rambled, the alcohol finally having some effect on her mental state.

"Okay, I'm going to keep my mouth shut about the first part but I always wondered about the lying thing. I knew how you were about honesty and it was something you made a big deal about with me but I always wondered if you honestly thought that he was protecting you" he said. Elena shook her head.

"Eventually I just gave up and stopped fighting it, on both subjects. The sex stopped and I stopped asking questions, then the human blood relapse started and everything kinda fell apart" she explained.

"Well, if you ever need help with that whole orgasm thing, let me know, I would be happy to help" Damon said, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"If we keep it up with these drinks, I might just take you up on that offer" Elena said with her own mischievous smirk. Damon's head jerked up to look at her face in shock and Elena giggled. "Anyways, I believe it is my turn" she said while reaching over to steal his glass to replace her now empty one. "Speaking of my ex, where is Stephan? I know you know, and now finally, you can't lie to me about it" she said while sipping his drink.

"Elena…"he said warningly. "Oh come on Damon, you have to answer" she said, proud of herself for making him uncomfortable but also honestly wanting to know the answer. "He's in Italy, I checked his credit card statements online. He bought two tickets to Tuscany four days after he told me he was leaving" Damon said hesitantly, not meeting her eyes. "Two tickets, he left a couple days after the Founders Day fiasco, who would he take with him?" Elena pondered. "Oh god" it was like Damon watched the light bulb above her head light up with those works. "He took off with Katherine and didn't even have the guts to tell me himself" she vented. "I can't believe it. I had the decency to tell him that I was developing feelings for you and he couldn't even tell me he wanted to be with Katherine" Elena mumbled to herself, vaguely aware of Damon's shocked face in response to her confession. "You told Stephan you had feelings for me? When?" Damon questioned. "That counts as two questions Damon" she said before answering "I told him after the fire in my father's office building, when you almost died on Founders Day. He wasn't happy but I told him history wouldn't be repeating itself and then I backed off being around you for a while. And everything seemed to go back to normal. That is, until he left" Elena said with a shrug.

"Wow, my brother really is the coward I always thought he was. He has a little problem with you and then he runs back to that bitch and her undying love" Damon said through gritted teeth. "Undying love? Damon what are you talking about?" Elena asked. "That counts as a question, and after this we drop the subject, got it?" Damon requested and Elena nodded her head in agreement. "Elena, I'm sorry that I have to tell you this and that my brother didn't tell you himself but Katherine came back for him. She had a talk with him that didn't end well at the Lockwood memorial, as I'm sure you remember but I'm sure St. Stephan never told you exactly what she said" Damon explained and Elena shook her head. "All he said was that he let her get to him. She got under his skin and he pissed her off, which resulted in the stab wound" Elena remembered. "Well, she told him that she came back for him. The she missed him and loved him. He told her he hated her and that when the stabbing occurred" Damon said with a small chuckle.

Then Damon's eyes went vacant and he was visibly lost in memory when he said "She came to me that night; I poured my heart and soul into a speech to get her back and she told me, exact words, are you ready for um: "I've never loved you. It was always Stephan". After that I went to see you and you know the rest of the story" Damon finished. "Oh god, I practically said the same thing to you when you came over" Elena realized, dropping her head into her hands in guilt. "Damon, I'm so sorry. No wonder you freaked out the way you did" she said, finally understanding his reaction that night. "Yeah well, that night was bad for all of us" Damon quietly said, not wanting to remember all of that night. The guilt from hurting Jeremy and in turn hurting her was something he dealt with often.

Damon grabbed both of their glasses from the coffee table and refilled them. He downed half the liquid in one gulp, enjoying the burning sensation in his throat. "So how about we get back to the game. Whose turn is it?" he asked. "Mine" Elena said after her equally large gulp of scotch. "Okay, last Katherine question and then I'm done with the subject" she said hesitantly. He nodded his approval. "Why did you and Stephan allow her to be with both of you at the same time? Why didn't you force her to choose? Oh, I guess that's two questions" she concluded.

"Elena, you should know by now, No one can force Katherine to do anything. Stephan and I just assumed that eventually she would choose. I knew she planned on turning me but I didn't know of her plan to turn Stephan. I thought she had already chosen me and she just hadn't told Stephan yet. Well, we both know how wrong I was. I didn't know how wrong I was until I woke up after being shot and saw my brother laying unconscious next to me. I think deep down we both enjoyed the rivalry, its sick I know but still the truth" as if to prove his words, the flashlight never flickered. Elena was sickened at the idea of one woman putting two of the strongest men she knew against each other for her own amusement. Finally, they let the Katherine conversation die out. "Looks like we are both tied at fourteen questions left a piece and we've already had the awkward ex's conversation. Maybe we should've made this game truthful 10 questions. This game is taking forever. I think it's because we keep getting distracted. And it's not even a good kind of distraction" Damon said smirking.

"Well Damon, it is your turn. Why don't you think of a good distraction" Elena taunted, secretly excited for the distraction he would come up with. 'Hope it's a good one' she thought to herself.

A.N. Okay let me know what you think. Favorite parts are appreciated. It helps me know which direction you guys want to see it go in. I'm falling in love with this story. Let me know what you think. Thanks for all the love. Keep it coming- Ashley

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3: Painful Memories

Chapter 3 –TTTQ

A.N. Well, I want to thank everyone for all the love. The reviews for this story have almost reached the thirty mark and the number of readers is really astonishing. I have a list of questions to continue with but I also like to let the ideas come to me as I write, but please PM or write a review with any special request you could have. They really point me in a positive direction and make me want to write more. Okay, time for chapter 3. Enjoy.

"Why do you think it's always been so easy for us to be friends?" Damon asked, all jokes screeching to a halt in that moment. Elena's head rose from her drink to look into his pale blue eyes "Damon, it's never been easy for us to be friends" she breathed, his eyes turned questioning at her response, causing her to continue on quickly. "We've always been drawn to each other. In the beginning I'm sure it was because of the resemblance but later…later you became the only person I didn't have to pretend to be fine around. Even before I knew what you and Stefan were, it was always easy for us to talk. We enjoyed the banter above all but when we took the time to be serious, it was just effortless to be real with you" Elena revealed, causing Damon to really look at her expression. He analyzed her words and the way she carried herself for a moment before she continued.

"With Stefan, I always felt like I had to pretend to be okay, just like I did with everyone else in my life after my parents died. I thought it got better, but then I would spend time with you and I would see how effortless a conversation could be and how easy it could be to read someone's emotions just by looking at their facial features. The understanding was always easy for us, but the friendship; that was never easy" she finished.

Damon understood exactly what she was talking about, per usual, but there was one part she left out. "It helped that I never really wanted to be your friend. I fought "friendship" every step of the way. I still do on occasion" he contemplated before sipping his drink, his eyes conveying the double meaning in his words.

"Something I always wanted to know" she started while fidgeting, using her question as a subtle subject change, "when you first got here and found out about me and Stefan, did you really have any intention of killing me?" she asked replaying the memories of his countless threats in her head. He wanted to immediately jump on the defensive but then he remembered the flashlight sitting between them "Only for a split second, before I met you and I saw how happy St. Stefan was after spending time with you" he admitted. "But as soon as I met you, my whole outlook changed, you being Katherine's doppelganger made it physically impossible for me to kill you in the beginning and then I started spending more time with you…" he tried to stop short and let her fill in the blanks of what he was about to say but the flashlight turned on as soon as his words trailed off. He looked at it questioningly, "The whole truth Damon" Elena reminded with a smirk.

"Then I started spending more time with you and you…" he paused hesitantly, "you made me feel human again. It scared me but at the same time, I couldn't walk away from it. That's why I didn't compel you in Georgia; why I was hurt when you and Stefan went to dig up the Grimoire without me. Even then it was obvious, if you remember, I threatened to turn you, not kill you, because I wanted to keep you, not kill you" he finally admitted. Noticing the serious tone the conversation had taken on, Damon got up from his spot on the couch and walked into the kitchen. "Elena, are you hungry. We've been at this game for hours and I can't send you home drunk, so how about I make us some dinner" he offered, trying to let the vibe of serious conversation stay in the living room. "Yeah Damon, that would be great. Do you need any help?" she asked.

He met her eyes for a brief second before reaching into the refrigerator to pull out all of the ingredients for one of his favorite meals and a soda which he handed to Elena. "Nope, you just sit right there at the bar and marvel in how good I am with my hands" he replied with a smirk, secretly excited when he saw the deep blush that was visible in her cheeks, "how about we continue with the questions, that way your not here until four in the morning.

"Okay" Elena responded, "but just for the record, I told Jenna I would be staying at Bonnie's house tonight" she started, she quickly continued when she saw the mischievous way he lifted one eyebrow and smirked at her, "I assumed their would be drinking involved in an evening playing a game with you" she reasoned with a small flirtatious smile. "I really didn't feel like stumbling home drunk" she said with a giggle.

"Well in that case, there's some rum in the cabinet above the fridge if you would like to mix it with your soda" he countered, only half kidding. Without thinking about his possible motives, she got up from her bar stool and walked over to the fridge to open the cabinet and grab the bottle. Unfortunately, after opening the cabinet she realized there was no way in hell she was going to be reaching that bottle without it crashing to the ground and shattering. She reached on her tip toes in one final attempt and was taken by surprise when she felt a hard chest press into her back as Damon reached over her head to bring the bottle down from the cabinet. Without separating there bodies, he handed her the bottle, "Sorry, I forgot to mention that there is a step stool in the pantry" he murmured in her ear, she shivered as the feel of his breath on her neck. "Thank you" she practically whispered while looking to the side to lock eyes with him. "Your welcome" he responded, smiling fondly at the sound of her racing heart beat before walking back over to the stove to toss the chicken in the skillet and start boiling water.

"Who taught you how to cook? And yes I am counting this as my question" she inquired, trying to slow her heart beat by focusing on the game. Damon looked up from his measuring cups into her chocolate brown eyes and smiled. "My mother taught me the basics" he started, love obvious in his tone of voice. "Then I just starting picking things up through the years. I've spent a lot of time in Italy and that's all they do during parties, I guess I just paid attention. Some time with the Food network helped too" he chuckled while emptying three measuring cups into one small pot on the stove, stirring and walking back to his glass on the bar.

He swirled the amber liquid around in the glass, lost in thought. Elena couldn't tell if he was thinking of a question or if the mention of his mother had caused the distance in his gaze.

"What were your parents like? I promise I will answer any questions you come up with about my mother if you give me this" he somberly inquired, "I noticed I sparked you interest when I mentioned her. I figure we should exchange family memories, you know, let the heartache be evenly distributed."

Elena was surprised by his question; Damon had never come off as the sentimental type to her before. But looking at his face in that moment, she realized she must not have been asking the right questions if that was the side she wanted to see. "There names were Miranda and Grayson Gilbert, and they were practically Mystic Falls royalty. They had that whole façade of perfection going for them. My dad was a doctor, he liked football and he was on the town counsel and he loved his family. We always fought, mostly because we were too alike for our own good. We were both equally stubborn and we both saw the world from completely different outlooks. My mom…" Elena paused there, causing Damon to stop all movements in the kitchen and give her his undivided attention. "My mother was the kindest person you could ever meet. She was the ideal stay at home mom when we were younger, and my best friend from the time I turned twelve until the day she died. I told her everything, made every decision with her and talked to her like I would've Bonnie" she recalled, seeming lost in her own memory.

Damon, seeing the tears brimming in her eyes reached across the bar and took her hand, using his thumb to rub soothing circles on the back of it. Elena smiled up at him, his attempt to soundlessly comfort her something she shocked herself by welcoming. "Okay, your turn" she said with a dark chuckle, trying to steer the focus away from herself.

"Well, my father was a bastard. He cared more about appearances and the damn town counsel then he did for his family. He never approved of anything I did and made sure to send me off to fight for the Confederacy so he could focus all of his attention on killing vampires and marrying off Stefan to Katherine. In the beginning, before he figured out what she was, my father was planning on having her as a daughter-in-law. He thought she was brilliant. He saw the fire in her that my brother and I loved so much. But even after spending time with her, he had her taken with the rest of the tomb vampires to die and shot both of his sons for trying to save her" now it was Damon's turn to get completely lost in his memories. His hands balled into fists, just like they always did when his father was the topic of conversation. Then his demeanor softened.

"My mother on the other hand" he started, a smile already evident in his face, "she was like sunshine personified. She was beautiful and warm. She loved her family more than anything and would have done anything for me and Stefan. She was the only one that really accepted me, aside from Stefan. She loved books and music. I kept every book of hers that I could get my hands on. She was truly an amazing person. She was a young mother, about 19 when I was born then 6 years later she had Stefan. She loved us but she always felt like something was missing, she wanted a little girl. I was 11 when she got pregnant again, she was so happy and practically convinced it was a girl" he paused for an unbearable amount of time, lost in his past. Elena held her breath until he finally finished, she knew what was coming. "She died during child birth, the girl, Sofia, only lived for about 4 days" he whispered.

Elena was frozen in place; she had never seen him so honest and venerable. She couldn't help herself; she rose from her bar stool, quickly walked up to him and threw her arms around his waist holding him to her in the only way she knew how to comfort. Damon immediately felt better, and then the sense of déjà vu hit him. This was one of the reasons Damon cared so much for Elena; it didn't matter who it was, if she sensed emotional distress, she felt the inborn need to comfort; just like she had when he had found out Katherine wasn't in the tomb.

"I'm so sorry Damon" she whispered. Damon hugged her back for a few moments, willing his breathing to slow down. Then she pulled away and he could see the tear stains on her cheeks. He brushed them away with his thumbs, "why are you crying?" he asked with a small smile, looking down at her. "I don't know" she laughed at herself, "I guess I just understand the loss".

"Yeah, I would say you definitely do" he responded while letting her go and walking back to the stove to stir the sauce and start boiling noodles. "So how many more questions do we have left?" he inquired.

"Well, if we count the parent questions for both of us, then I've asked nine questions and you've asked eight and it's your turn" she informed him.

"So what should we talk about now? Let's continue this in the dining room, dinner is ready. Oh and you might want to grab the flashlight from the living room, I don't want to give you any free passes" he joked, trying to lighten the mood after the dead parents talk. Elena grabbed the flash light and by the time she made it into the dining room Damon had already set up a beautiful dinner for two. She walked in to see him uncorking a bottle of red wine and pouring the contents into two glasses.

Elena was shocked at the perfection of the set up, he had finally lured her into a romantic dinner and she smiled to herself when she realized she didn't want to fight it. She didn't even want to talk about it; she just wanted to enjoy it. She set the flashlight in the middle of the table and waited patiently for his next question, excited for how their conversation would continue.

A.N. Sorry if this chapter isn't as funny as the others but I've always wanted them to realise how much they really do have in common. I want to use this to story as a way to build their relationship just in case I decide to do a sequal. Let me know what you think.- Ashley


	4. Chapter 4: Confessing

Chapter 4: Honest of the Confessional Sort

As Paramore so eloquently put it, let the flames begin.

"After Stefan left, you disappeared for almost two months. Why did you come to me when you finally stopped sulking over St. Stefan?" Damon asked after a couple of minutes of enjoying the food. Damon seemed to realize how much weakness he had been showing that night. She realized that he was trying to push her away again.

"Don't do that" she blurted. "Don't try to push me away now. You want to know something about me, that's fine. But don't pretend like everything that has happened tonight didn't because that's just gonna make me leave" she asserted. She recognized his behavior. He was trying to push her away because of the venerability he had been showing earlier and it infuriated her. He was so good at it. That was what really got under her skin; he knew exactly how to push her away and make her hesitant to come back.

"Look Elena, I'm sorry. Old habits I guess. I honestly want to know why you came to me. I just didn't know how to ask without coming off like a dick" he apologized. "Okay, that's all you needed to say" she rationalized, "Georgia. That was the reason I came to you when I finally wanted to move on from Stefan". He raised one eyebrow at her words. He couldn't help thinking about the kind of "moving on" she was talking about, but her continued explanation pulled him from his thoughts.

"I remembered how fun it all was. We'll aside from you getting drenched in gasoline and me having to save you from getting burned to death, well non-existence" she chuckled. "I wanted it to be effortless. To not have to explain anything or make you understand anything. I just had to show up, put on some music and start drinking and you just knew what I needed. That's why I came to you". Damon was surprised by her confession. He never realized what he had supplied for the girl in front of him, but if he continued to think about it, it would drive him nuts so he changed the subject.

"Well, I know this is a bad time. But I think I'm confused by this game. Are we asking twenty questions total or are we each asking twenty questions? Because I thought we were each asking twenty, but that would make us only half way done" Damon asked.

"We could compromise. We could each ask 13 questions and make it a truthful 26 questions in total. The idea of this game only being half over is exhausting but at the same time…" she paused, looking up at him hesitantly, "I don't want it to end" she shocked him by saying.

"Okay. That leaves us with four questions each. And it's your turn" he answered, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Well, if I only have four questions left then I need to make them count" she contemplated before blurting out the question that had been in the back of her mind for months. "Was what Isobel said right before founders day true?" she said just louder than a whisper, her eyes determined to accept the possible reality that he might actually love her.

"Elena, please. Please don't make me do this" he practically begged, the flashlight turning on because of his avoidance of the question but they both ignored it. His eyes closed. He didn't want her to try and read him like she always did. He had spent a lot of time trying to keep his feelings from her for her own good. He knew she could never love him back and she would feel guilty and awkward around him if the truth came out. He wanted to keep the relationship the way it was out of pure fear of losing her friendship. His eyes didn't dare open; he couldn't let her see his internal conflict.

Then he felt her soft fingers brush his cheek and felt her cool breath on his face. He couldn't help it anymore. He opened his eyes to see her kneeling by this chair, her forehead reaching to his chin. He looked down at her pleading eyes as she continued to stroke his cheek. "Please Damon. Just tell me" she begged as he brought his face to be level with hers. Then abruptly he stopped and rose from his chair, leaving her kneeling beside his chair in shock that he actually walked away. She had seen the fear in his eyes seconds before he walked away but right now she was too infuriated to care.

"Damn it Damon. Can't you just be honest with yourself for once in your life" she implored.

"Elena, don't you see this is for your own good. Admitting this would ruin everything" he yelled.

"Ruin everything? God you're infuriating. I must be an idiot to think that you would just let this happen. It wouldn't be you if it wasn't difficult right? Is it because I'm actually here, standing in front of you. That's your reputation isn't it? Damon Salvatore, the guy that will spend forever working for something he could never have. You did everything in your power to earn your fathers approval. That never happened. You spent a hundred and forty five years chasing after a woman who didn't even want you and now what? You're a hundred and seventy and miserable." She was really yelling now. She had had enough. She didn't even feel bad for the horrible things she said, because they were the truth. The flashlight never flicked during her rant, not that either of them noticed. They were to busy staring each other down.

"Oh fuck you Elena. You do not get to shinkify me. I am not something you can figure out okay. Why don't you just stop trying? Go on, leave!" he screamed.

"No" she shouted back, not at all scared of him. She had never really been scared of him, just what he was capably of making her feel and right now she was the most frustrated she had ever been in her whole life.

"I'm not leaving Damon so why don't you curse at me some more or explain to me how wrong I am because the last thing you are going to get me to do is leave" she asserted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"God damn it!" he yelled in frustration throwing his glass against the brick fireplace. Elena's eyes heard the glass shatter but she never let her eyes leave his face. She saw everything he had been trying to hide since she'd helped him when the tomb was opened. The fear, pain, guilt and love were all there.

She waited until his breathing calmed and then she walked up and got in his face. "Let me in Damon" she demanded. "I'm not going anywhere so you might as well let me in. The longer you fight it…" she was interrupted by his lips crushing down on hers. She never even hesitated; she immediately threw her whole self into the kiss. She parted her lips and ran her tongue along his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He parted his lips and wove his hands up into her hair. She tilted her head even farther to the side and deepened the kiss even more, basking in its intensity. She had never been kissed like this and it felt like her body was on fire. He removed his hands from her hair and grabbed her hips pulling her body flush against him and getting lost in the feeling of every line of her body pressed against his. She didn't know how long they had been kissing, it could have been 3 minutes, it could have been three hours but finally she pulled away her lips to catch her breath.

Her eyes never opened as she pressed her forehead to his, her arms snugly wrapped around his neck and started taking deep breaths. She was internally satisfied by the fact that she wasn't the only one gasping for air.

"See, now was that so hard?" she asked with a cocky grin on her face.

"Yes Elena. What Isobel said was true. I'm in love with you" he finally admitted. His eyes were still closed when she opened hers with a large smile plastered on her face.

She removed her hands from his shoulders and placed one hand on each cheek, cradling his face. "Damon look at me" she breathed, begging him to open his eyes. He finally did and his expression took her breath away. His beautiful pale blue eyes held a look of pure venerability and love. If she had any doubts moments before, they were completely wiped away by that look. "I love you too" she breathed. His face displayed complete and utter shock at her declaration. He never thought it was possible. She was everything he wasn't. She was good and kind and warm and he was cold and distant and cynical. But the look in her eyes made her statement fact. Her eyes, the ones he had become so good at reading like a book showed nothing but love and he was shocked.

"Damon, say something" she begged. His silence was causing internal insanity for her. So many ideas passed through her mind. Her doubts were taking over. 'Maybe he really doesn't love me, maybe he is just now realizing he was wrong' she thought to her self.

"Say it again" he whispered, pulling her from her chaotic thoughts that were on the verge of telling her to run.

"I love you Damon. I thought I had been in love before, but I had no idea what the word meant until you" she seemed to be reassuring him that she wasn't kidding. That it was all real.

"Again" he begged.

"I love you. Damon, you're it for me. I have never been more sure of anything in my entire life" she murmured, her forehead still securely pressed against his.

"I love you so much Elena" he said grabbing her hands from his face and interlacing their fingers. Then he leaned forward, closing the small gap between their lips. He planted the softest kiss imaginable on her lips. This kiss was polar opposite from the first one. The first one was needy and desperate, like they were inhaling each other but this one, this kiss was sweet and filled with love and devotion. She had never felt more loved in her entire life.

Elena chuckled when she pulled away. "We still haven't finished our game" she reminded, causing Damon to smile.

"We can finish tomorrow. Right now I just want to fall asleep holding you. Maybe waking up with you in my arms tomorrow will convince me that I'm not dreaming right now" he breathed. He kissed one of her hands before letting it go then he softly kissed her lips one last time before leading her upstairs to his bedroom.

Elena walked into Damon's wing of the house for the first time in her life and immediately felt at home there. The whole area smelled like him and it looked exactly the way she thought it would, beautifully dark. He walked her into his room and led her to his bed. She let go of his hand and watched as he rifled through his dresser looking for pajamas. He grabbed two pairs of flannel pants and one black v-neck t-shirt. He handed her one pair of pants and the t-shirt and pointed her in the direction of the bathroom.

Elena came back to the bedroom after changing her clothes and washing her face to find a shirtless Damon lying on his bed staring at the ceiling above his bed. He took her breath away. Her eyes appreciatively scanned over his muscular arms, strong chest and toned abs, ending in a heart wrenching v just above the line of his flannel pajamas. Beautiful was the only word that could describe him, the man was beautiful.

Damon looked from the ceiling to the door way where Elena was standing just staring at him. He looked in her eyes before he scanned her body. The site of her in his clothes was enough to make his dead heart jump. Her face was freshly washed and her hair hung loose and untamed around her face. Even in the extra large shirt that seemed to swallow her and the flannel pants that needed to be tied extra tight to stay on her slim hips she was beautiful. She was probably the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Come here" he whispered. As much as he loved to stare at her and really appreciate her beauty, the distance was slowly killing him. She crawled onto the bed a curled up into his side, taking in his calming scent as she snuggled her face into his chest and he wrapped an arm around her, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Good night my love" he said while switching off the light with his remote and listening to her breathing that immediately began to even out the second she settled in next to him. For the first time in his life he felt lucky. He felt completely loved and needed. It scared the hell out of him how easily she had broken down all of his walls but he trusted her. She was the only person he loved enough to completely trust with the real him and that was something he wasn't going to give up for the world. Damon fell asleep feeling complete for the first time in his very long life and that feeling made him as happy as it did terrified.

A.N. Wow. That was chapter 4. I feel so accomplished right now. I'm sorry to those of you who look forward to the sarcasm and jokes in my writing but I couldn't really control this chapter. It really did write itself. I should probably change my description to romance/drama but this whole chapter kind of snuck up on me and exploded onto the page. Oh, and I would like to thank Stateless for writing and distributing the song Bloodstream and Trapt for doing the same with the song Echo because without those songs this chapter would have taken forever to write and probably turned out a lot different. I hope you all love it as much as I do. Please boost my ego and let me know I'm doing okay. Thank you- Ashley


	5. Chapter 5: The Bliss

Before he could bring himself to open his eyes, he reached for her. His eyes shot open when he found nothing but cold sheets. "God damn it Damon, aren't you sick of tormenting yourself yet" he murmured to himself. He was so infuriated with himself for having such a vivid dream. Frustrated he threw his pillow across the room and lay back down on his bed staring at the ceiling. Then he heard her.

"I'm so sorry Jenna. Yeah I know you must've been worried" he could hear the quiet murmuring of Jenna on the phone with Elena. She must have been caught lying about where she was spending the night. "Look, I'm sorry Jenna, I know your cool with most things but I figured you wouldn't like me staying the night in a big empty house with my ex boyfriends hot older brother" she explained. This statement caused Damon to genuinely grin for the first time since waking up.

He rose from his bed and walked out his bedroom door seeing her leaning against the banister before the stair well, her back to him. Without a second thought he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. She had shed his t-shirt during the night and was wearing a black thin strapped tank top, revealing her back, neck and shoulder to him.

"Yeah Jenna, I promise to be more honest. I'm glad you see me as an adult" she said, relaxing into his chest. Jenna continued to talk for several minutes. "Okay, I will definitely be home for Sunday night dinner; anything else will probably just be coming and going from the house. Okay bye Jenna. Love you too" she finally finished as Damon started to place kisses up and down he neck and shoulder. Damon firmly held her arms at her sides to stop her from turning around to face him.

"Why are you torturing me?" she moaned, obviously enjoying his kisses as she craned her neck to give him more access. "You weren't there when I woke up. I thought it was all a dream" he whispered into her neck before letting go of her arms and looking into her eyes when she turned.

She rose onto her toes to softly kiss his lips. "I'm sorry. Jenna called 'cause I got busted and I didn't want to wake you up. You looked so peaceful" she explained while lifting her hands to brush some hair from his face.

"Busted? What happened?" he asked with a confused expression.

"Bonnie decided to go to The Grill last night with Matt and Caroline and Jenna saw them while she was out with Alaric".

"Oh, your alibi ratted on you it seems" he chuckled as she nodded before walking back into his room and curling up on his bed.

Damon just stood there for a second, staring at how comfortable she was in his bed after only one night together. "Well, are you just gonna stare at me or are you gonna join me?" she asked with a smirk.

He didn't need to be asked twice. He laid down next to her and Elena placed her head on his chest, her chin just above his abs, looking up at him. "Did you sleep well?" she asked with a small smile.

"I slept great but what's with that mischievous smile you've got right now?" he wondered, slightly hesitant for the answer.

"You talk in your sleep" she admitted with a small giggle. His face paled even more, if she didn't know better, she would think he was embarrassed.

"Oh really, what did I say?" he asked with a small smile. He loved how happy she looked laughing with him.

"Just my name. Like eight or nine times throughout the night" her smile widened.

"Well that's not a big deal. I guess I'm a sucker for love" he laughed, his statement only slightly sarcastic.

"That's funny. You're lucky I graduated to "girl friend" because friend Elena would totally use this to ruin your reputation" Elena said starting to laugh with him again. Then his laughter stopped as he processed what she had said.

"Graduated to girl friend, huh?" he taunted with a smirk, "you wanna be my girlfriend Elena?" he asked, the joking tone barely there.

"I want nothing more" she whispered looking into his pale blue eyes, before leaning in to kiss his lips passionately. He rolled them over so he was hovering over her. Her fingernails trailed up and down his back causing him to involuntarily shiver. After about ten minutes like that he abruptly pulled his lips away from hers and pressed his forehead to hers.

"I think we need to slow down before we dive head first into something I don't think we are really ready for yet" he explained. She smiled wider than she had all morning. As much as her body called to him, and she could feel that his called to her too, he was thinking about something other than getting her into bed and her heart swelled at the idea.

She looked up at him in wonder "wow, you really do love me" she said, truly in awe of him now.

"Was there ever any doubt?" he asked, slowly sitting up and rolling off of her.

"Well no. Wait that's a lie. I had an internal freak out when you were silent after I said it back last night. It was like you had snapped out of it. If you had been quiet for a few more seconds, I probably would have bolted out the door" she clarified causing him to chuckle lightly.

"I wouldn't have let you leave" he promised. "But why did it just hit you now?" he wondered.

She thought for a second before saying "You want to take it slow. I always assumed a relationship with you would start out as sex and then become more because you were so hesitant to let me in".

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense that you would think that way. As much as I would love to jump into bed with you…" he paused to smirk at her which caused her to laugh. Technically you already have, she thought to herself. "I don't want to cheapen any of this with you. I would be too afraid that we would take a step backwards and it would become all about the sex. Especially because I am so good at it" he finished with his usual cocky grin.

"I'll believe that when I see it" she said rolling her eyes and smiling.

"Oh baby, yes you will. I'm gonna rock your world. Your never gonna wanna leave this room" he countered playfully.

"Well, I'm looking forward to it. But for now, what do we want to do?" she taunted licking her lips and running her hand down his chest, causing yet another shiver to rake his body.

"We've barely started and I've already created a monster" he laughed. "How about we do some shopping today. Pick out some nice clothes, make out in a few dressing rooms, and then find a nice place for dinner" he offered, clearly intrigued by the idea. He continued by saying "Then we could finish our game during dinner. We won't need the flashlight though, unless you plan on lying, 'cause you already know everything I would lie about".

"Sounds perfect" she cooed before placing a soft kiss on his lips before getting up off the bed to get ready. She remembered some clothes she had left in Stefan's room for when she used to stay over so she went to get them to change. She loved the fact that Stefan's room felt foreign to her now. She wasn't comfortable here now. All being in there did now was infuriate her. This room reminded her of what a coward Stefan had become and how much time she had wasted with a person who didn't even care about her.

After grabbing the clothes and things she had always kept in the bottle drawer in the dresser and laying them on his bed, she stood in the middle of his room and clenched her fists. She was focusing, trying to remember one time she had been in this room that hadn't been a lie. The first time she had been in here was the time she and Stefan made love for the first time. That was a disaster. She found out about the craziness of Katherine's appearance that night. Then she really thought about it, every time she had been here in this room meant nothing. He never loved her, he proved that by taking off with Katherine. But no matter how much that thought infuriated her, she felt grateful at the same time. Stefan may not have loved her but he gave her something she would love for eternity, Damon. Elena was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice him standing in the door way.

"Do you miss him?" Damon asked, trying not to come off as the jealous boyfriend.

"Not really" Elena answered honestly, "Mostly, I miss the person I thought he was. It still blows me away how he had me fooled. I honestly thought he loved me. I let everything slide, all the secrets and lies, because I was so sure he loved me" Elena pondered. "If I ever see him again, I will enjoy yelling at him. But first I have to thank him and Katherine, no matter how scary that thought is" she revealed causing Damon's jaw to drop.

"Why on earth would you ever thank them?" he asked outraged.

"They both gave me something that is very important to me. Without both of them, I never would have found you" she concluded with a warm smile. Damon walked up to her and pulled her close.

"I guess you have a point there. But that doesn't mean I will be thanking them anytime soon" he said with a smirk.

"You know, I have a theory about your infatuation with Pierce women" Elena continued, "I mean think about it, you started with Katherine who turned out to be a manipulative bitch but you still spent over a century trying to free her, and then Isobel found you. That's two generations, which in turn all led you to me. Maybe you were waiting for me without knowing it" she explained smiling, genuinely liking the explanation she had come up with.

"I think that is a great way to think about it. I spent plenty of time waiting for you after I met you, I guess it would make sense that I waited for you before I met you" he seemed pleased with her logic as well. The idea of soul mates had always been laughable to him before, but right now all signs seemed to point to their existence especially for these two souls.

"Have I told you today that I love you?" she said just above a whisper. "Nope, in fact I was just about to point that out" he answered amused by her question. "Well I do. So much so it's scary" she laughed. "Yeah well I love you too, so much that if I tried to explain it, it would have you running for the hills" he laughed with her. "I doubt that. But anyways, we have a day to get ready for and I need a shower" she said while grabbing her things and walking from the room.

"Tease" he yelled after her enjoying the sound of her laughing all the way down the hall and back to his room.

A.N. okay so this is kind of a filler chapter after the epic one I wrote this morning but I wasn't sure how to continue. I need you all to let me know what you want me to do. I have some ideas for how this story could continue but it could also end right here with them happy. If I continue, then they might be having some ex issues later on and it won't really go along with the original plot. I guess I could make a sequel. Let me know what you want. Oh and thank you to kamm07 for your review; it was a great way to wake up this afternoon after being up all night writing the last chapter. Thanks again everyone. -Ashley


	6. Chapter 6: The Date

The day of shopping seemed like a normal couple thing for them to do. This idea however had Elena hysterically laughing while getting ready. She knew they were far from a normal couple. But Elena wouldn't change any of their circumstances for anything. All she cared about was the love. He loved her. She loved him. Everything was perfect, and in Elena's experience, when you think things are perfect, you really should embrace it because perfection never lasts. And that is exactly what she intended to do, embrace the temporary perfection of being Damon and Elena. Shopping itself was very entertaining. She had never met a man who enjoyed shopping but I guess when that man is gorgeous and rich, why wouldn't you enjoy shopping. She watched as he tried on jeans, more black t-shirts than she could count, a couple button up shirts and sexy black leather jackets. His shopping was done in about an hour. Then he turned to her with his classic smirk and said "your turn babe, just go for it and don't worry about the cost".

Elena didn't need to be told twice. Her first priority was to find the perfect dress for dinner that night but of course she couldn't help picking out everyday clothes while looking. She bought skinny jeans and tons of tops ranging from tank tops to dressy lacy tops to t-shirts. Damon helped but everything he seemed to pick out was either blood red or black. She spent entirely too much money and enjoyed every second of it. Damon picked out the dress she would wear to dinner, which she loved but was kind of sad that he had seen the dress before it was on her. She was a big fan of a big reveal.

Then she had an idea, the only thing was she had to get rid of Damon for at least a half an hour to be able to pull this off. After paying for all the clothes she made her move. "Hey, I have something I want to pick up. A surprise of sorts. Can you meet me in the food court in a half an hour and then we will walk back to the car?" she asked sweetly. He immediately looked at her suspiciously, "What kind of surprise Elena?" he asked cautiously. "Damon, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now would it" she played innocent while batting her eyelashes at him. "I promise you will know all about it before the end of tonight" she finished just as sweet as she had started and his whole facial expression perked up.

"Okay, I'll see you in a half hour" he said, slipping a few bills into her jacket pocket by her cell phone and kissing her softly before starting to walk away. "Damon" she called after him, "please don't ruin the surprise by following me" she requested and he nodded his head and smirked at her in response. She obviously knew him well. Whatever the surprise was, it was obvious to him that it was important to her so he focused on the stores he was walking by and continued to shop, not wanting to ruin it.

Twenty minutes later Elena walked out of Victoria's Secret with the perfect surprise for that night's dessert. She moved the contents of the bright pink bag into another bag she had been carrying, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing what was coming. Her excitement for the coming night doubled the second she purchased the sexy lace set with the three hundred dollars Damon had spilled into her jacket when she left him. She was definitely excited for the big reveal after dinner tonight.

After meeting Damon in the food court they left the mall and headed back to the boarding house. As soon as they pulled up into the drive way Damon said "You go ahead and get ready in my room. I'm going to get ready in one of the spare rooms; all of my stuff is already in there" he explained. She nodded and immediately took off into the house to get started primping. The excitement was evident on her face and it caused Damon to smile and chuckle.

About an hour and a half later, Elena was ready. She had showered and shaved, blow dried (surprisingly, he had one. She would have made fun of him for it but she was too relieved to bring it up) and dressed. Her makeup was light and perfect and her hair was slightly curled with just enough volume. Her dress fit perfect and the lingerie she had bought earlier was bound to make Damon's jaw drop later. She knew she looked hot and it gave her all the confidence she would ever need. After slipping on some black wedge heels she walked out of his room and found Damon in the kitchen.

When Damon saw Elena his jaw practically hit the floor. He already knew she was beautiful. Hell, she was beautiful even when she didn't try. But tonight, the fact that Damon knew she had dressed up just like that for him, made everything that much better. She was wearing the tight black dress he had picked out earlier. The dress when to her mid thigh and had a perfect cleavage showing v-neck. It made her hour glass shape even more prominent. All of a sudden Damon was very happy they had decided to go shopping that day, every cent he had dropped became even more worth it in that moment.

Elena watched as his eyes scanned her frame. She didn't say anything; she just let him enjoy her appearance while she did the same to him. Damon was wearing black jeans and a dark blue bottom up shirt. The color brought out the pale blue in his breathtaking eyes. He looked hot.

"Wow, you look amazing" Damon complimented while kissing her on the cheek, "and you have perfect timing, I just placed dinner in the dining room" he informed while smiling widely. "Sorry if I gave off the impression that we were going out. I really don't want to share you tonight" he explained while taking her hand and leading her to the dining room. "Yeah I know what you mean; you look really good too by the way. I like the blue. It's a nice change from the constant black" she answered not at all disappointed that they weren't leaving the house. Elena walked into the dining room behind Damon and was instantly surprised. The most romantic table for two was set up in the room. There were candles everywhere and three bouquets of roses placed on the different tables. "Damon, this looks amazing" she was clearly in awe. "I'm offended Elena, you seem shocked" he smirked. "Well, I never pegged you for the romantic type" she answered honestly.

"I guess I never had a reason to be romantic before now. I don't normally wine and dine. If anything, that should prove how special you are" he answered as honestly as she had while uncovering their meal.

"Thank you for this Damon, it really means a lot to me that you did all of this" she revealed while sitting in the chair he had pulled out for her. "You mean a lot to me. This is the type of thing I do for the people I care about and you top that list so you better get used to it" he said while leaning forward to kiss her cheek. They started eating their dinner and it was obviously good because there wasn't any conversation for a while. Finally, Elena restarted the conversation "so what do you think about finishing our game?" she asked playfully. He nodded and smirked before saying "okay. Well you have 3 questions left and I have four and it's my turn, if I remember correctly".

"Bring it on boyfriend" she taunted while smiling. Damon seemed to perk up at the word boyfriend but they both ignored it.

"Why last night? Why did you all of a sudden want to know about my feelings when it's been three months since Isobel outed me?" he asked. Elena was taken off guard by how bad he seemed to want to understand her reasoning for their fight/confessions the night before. She had never really thought about it; she was just happy that everything had happened the way it did, but she knew that answer wouldn't satisfy him.

"I guess everything about the other variables in my life cleared up to where you were the only thing still blurry. For all of those three months I couldn't get Isobel's words out of my mind. I wanted them to be true so badly and then the conversation with us was going so well, I just needed to know the truth. Then everything happened and the outcome was just so perfect and I wouldn't trade any of it for anything. I always knew I loved you, but last night I finally stopped fighting it and just let everything happen" she explained. He just smiled back at her. He understood fighting feelings better than anyone and he was just as happy that everything had worked out the way it did. Without a word he rose from his chair, kissed her on the cheek and started collecting dishes. He took the dishes into the kitchen letting everything she had said sink in.

"Damon, are you okay?" she seemed worried, his silence getting to her. "I am better than okay Elena. I was just letting everything sink in, that's all" he explained

"Which parts? The fact that I love you or the way everything happened last night?" she asked, only a little worried by his sudden serious mood.

"Well, the fact that you love me is going to take some getting used to but I'm still soaking in all of it. I've never had anyone be as honest with me as you were last night while we were fighting. It kind of scared me how you saw through all the walls I so expertly put up. I had no intention of letting you in and I did before I realized what I was doing" he explained. Elena understood, like always, that he was going to need some adjustment time. The years he spent alone were finally over and now he had to learn how to depend on someone again. But she wasn't worried; she could prove that she wasn't going anywhere.

"Well, I do love you. So you better get used to it. And I'm going to prove to you I'm not going anywhere. If I have to prove to you that I am worthy of your love and trust, then I will. You are that important to me" she countered, walking up to him and wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him close, looking up into his big blue eyes.

"You don't have to prove anything to me. I trust and love you so much already that I think being with you will be easy as breathing as long as I don't stand in my own way" he told her before kissing her forehead.

"My question. Would you ever want me to turn?" she asked in a small voice, not sure if she really wanted the answer.

He held her pulled her even closer, putting his face in the crook of her neck and breathing in the scent of her hair.

"Are you asking me if I want to keep you for eternity?" he murmured into her neck causing her to close her eyes at the vibration. "Yeah, I guess I am. Obviously, we won't be making the decision anytime soon; I just want to know where you stand" she explained. He raised his head from her neck and looked at her face, pulling her chin to look him in the eye. "I would love to keep you for eternity. Nothing would make me happier. But I want you to pick this because you want me for eternity, not because you don't want to leave me alone" he answered. Her eyes filled with tears at his confession.

"Okay, then we will see how things play out in the months and years to come. No pressure, right?" she responded, not knowing what to say to him.

"Right, no pressure. But I do have my question. Would you ever consider being like me?" he hesitantly asked want to know where she stood on the subject.

"Before you, I had never thought about it. But now, I don't want to think about a life without you. Yes I would definitely consider being a vampire and spending eternity with you" she said smiling, causing him to smile with her before he kissed her.

This kiss topped them all. It was so passionate and carried so many emotions that she finally sped the tears she had been holding back during their questions. His hands threaded into her hair as she tilted her head to the side deepening the kiss even more. His tongue swept her bottom lip and she eagerly opened her mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance forcefully as Elena's hands made their way up his shirt so she could feel his toned abs.

She slowly pulled away slowly and pressed her forehead to his. "So, I have another question" she started breathily without opening her eyes, "are you ready for your surprise?" her voice husky from their kisses and her own anticipation. He nodded against her head. Then suddenly she let go of him and walked from the room. He heard her on the stairs and a noise he couldn't place. Then he heard her say "Well, are you coming?" playfully.

Damon walked out of the kitchen and towards the stairs before he abruptly stopped in his tracks, his jaw dropping. Elena stood in the middle of the stair case with her black dress in a heap on the stair below her feet. He scanned her body. She was wearing nothing but the hottest set of red lacy underwear he had ever seen. The set consisted of cleavage accentuating push up bra and boy short, made completely of blood red lace.

Her creamy olive skin made a beautiful contrast to the enticing red. He was already painfully hard and he hadn't even touched her yet. Her big reveal left him speechless. He couldn't stop staring at her beautiful curvaceous figure being revealed to him so surprisingly. This vampire/man was in shock.

"Damon, are you coming or not?" she seductively asked his statue like figure. She could see where his pants had tented during her presentation but he said and did nothing so she continued her walk up the stairs to his bedroom.

A.N. Okay, next chapter is the smut. I have never written a sex scene before so bare with me. I will have the next chapter up sometime tomorrow and I think that one will be the last for this story. Then you all can tell me if you would like a sequel. I apologize for the lack of updates. I was doing so well for a while and then family drama ensued and required my attention. Send the love. Thank you for your patience- Ashley


	7. Chapter 7: The Grand Finale

Chapter 7: The Finale

It didn't take long for Damon's body to catch up with the situation at hand. As soon as her heard her slip off her wedged heels and put her hand on the door knob to his bedroom, he took off. He raced up the stairs at in human speed, opened his bedroom door and lifted Elena up to carry her into his room. Before she could understand what had happened, she was up against his bedroom door facing the most beautiful smirk she had ever seen.

He seemed to want to stare at her along tonight, much to Elena's frustration. In that moment, she discarded any insecurity and decided to take charge. She returned his smirk and pushed him towards his bed. She put her hands on his chest and lowered him to the bed. If Damon was shocked by her in charge attitude, he wasn't showing it and that fueled her fire.

He tried to sit up and watch her but she pushed him until he was lying down. She straddled his legs and hovered over his torso, her hair falling around her face. "God you are so beautiful" he whispered to her as he placed his hands on her sides, moving them up and down. She involuntarily shivered. She leaned down farther and finally pressed her lips to his. His hands left her sides and wound their way into her soft hair. This kiss was indescribable. She could list the emotions the closeness was bringing out in both of them. She felt hunger, passion and want but she also felt love, devotion and need. Her hands pushed her up enough so she was sitting on his lap again and she started to slowly unbutton his shirt.

"You are wearing far too many clothes my love, and I have to say it is driving me crazy" she said while moving so that her hot core was rubbing against the bulge in his jeans. Damon closed his eyes at the contact and quietly moaned her name. In that moment something snapped in him. She finished unbuttoning his shirt and before she could make sense of the movement, her back was being pushed into his soft bed. This is what she wanted, him in control. She didn't see it happen, but his shirt was now completely off his body and Elena couldn't be happier. He hovered over her, smirking at her reaction to him. He could hear her heart beat speed up the second he flipped positions. "You drive me crazy, you know that?" he whispered in her ear. "Yeah, I know the feeling" she was referring to the sexual tension and he could tell. He started to place open mouth kisses on her neck, heading downward. She tried to reach for his belt buckle but he grabbed both of her hands and placed them on either side of her body, immobilizing her. He reached her full breasts and he kissed down the valley between them. Her eyes were closed at the contact, she was enjoying his ministrations but her whole body was shaking in want. She needed more. She raised her hips to push against his groin causing him to growl at her and let go of her hands.

It would seem that the suspense had gotten to them. Damon got up off the bed and went to work on his belt and jeans. He discarded them quickly while Elena watched wide eyed. He was left in nothing but black cotton boxers and he looked like a god. Elena could feel the heat pooling between her legs just at the sight of him. He then got back into position hovering over her. Her hands went to his chest, feeling up and down his hard abs. Damon then reached behind her back and expertly unlatched her bra, and she took it off and flung it across the room. The intensity of the moment was written all over their faces, their eyes never leaving each other. Damon brought his mouth back to her chest. First his lips made contact with the underside of her left breast; he placed open mouth kisses up to her nipple. He looked up at her face and saw her eyes closed and her head tilted back, that was all he needed for encouragement. He took her nipple into his mouth, licking circles around it before gently biting it, causing her to grasp. Simultaneously, his hand kneaded her right breast before pinching her nipple.

"Damon, please" she moaned.

"Please what Elena?" he responded while kneading both of her breasts. She didn't respond, she just lifted her feet until she found the elastic of his boxers, effectively pulling them down with her toes. His erection sprang free and Elena started to grind her core into it. They groaned in unison. He kissed down her stomach and dragged his tongue from her belly button to the top of her lace panties. She writhed underneath him and he loved every second of it. He lowered her panties and once they made it over her feet he threw them to rest with the other long forgotten clothing. He parted her legs and Elena expected him to come back up but he never did. Then she heard him take in a deep breath. "Elena, you smell amazing" he breathed. His hot breath hitting her wet folds caused her back to arch a little bit. She looked down at him and saw him watching her reactions.

She felt his finger slowly stroke her clit and she arched even more at the heavenly contact. This was exactly what she wanted and he was excited to give it to her. Then he remembered one of her confessions from the day before; she had never climaxed before. This seemed to cause him to focus on her harder than he had before. He was going to help her make up for lost time, he thought with a smirk.

His fingers made circles around her bundle of nerves while he started to place open mouthed kisses up her thigh. She gripped the comforter of his bed and shook her head, lost in the feelings. Then she felt him slide a finger inside of her dripping core.

She clenched around him and lifted her hips to urge him deeper. He thrust the digit in and out of her a few times before adding another finger. "Damon, I can feel it. Please don't stop" she moaned. She was familiar with this feeling. She felt like there was a large spring in her lower abdomen and every time he stroked her, the spring coiled tighter. She knew she was going to finally experience the release of the coil and she couldn't let him stop.

He continued to pump his two fingers in and out of her; then when he could feel her start to clench, he quickly started to tongue her clit.

She felt the soft flesh of his tongue working her clit in circles and the coil tightened even more. Then his tongue sped up and his fingers picked up speed. Within seconds she came undone.

"Oh god" she screamed as her walls clamped down around his fingers, her back arched up off the bed and her eyes rolled back in her head. Stars exploded behind her eyes and her legs shook violently until finally his fingers slowed and her body settled back down. The satisfied haze that filled her body couldn't have been more welcome. Then after she felt his fingers retract from her, she sat up and attacked him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" she cooed between kisses. He chuckled "baby, I'm not even close to done with you" he said with a smirk and Elena's face lit up.

"I had no idea that I could ever feel like that. That was amazing" she said while pushing her hair back behind her ears. She felt sweaty and dirty and it was the hottest most satisfying feeling she had ever experienced.

She started to kiss down his neck. "Now it's my turn to return the favor" she said in between kisses, her lips traveling down his body. She licked circles around both of his nipples before she kissed down the center of his chest and stopped at his belly button. She felt the V shape of his pelvis with both hands, "this has got to be the sexiest thing I have ever seen" she said with a seductive smile. He shivered and she smiled wider. She loved the power she had over him.

Then she looked down at his manhood. Her eyes went wide. He was big, and she was excited. She had never been with a big guy before; she knew this is what she needed. Without giving him time to react, she brought her mouth down to his cock and licked his tip.

"Oh Elena, don't stop" he moaned as soon as her felt her mouth on him. She took as much of him as she could into her mouth and started to bob her head. She felt his whole body go rigid underneath her as he continued to moan her name. Then she took a deep breath through her nose and relaxed her throat, before pushing him all the way down effectively deep throating him. "Oh god" he yelled as he felt her throat clench around his sensitive member as she swallowed him. She continued to bob up and down on his shaft, her nose hitting his pelvis a few times.

"Elena, I'm gonna loose it. Stop" he told her but made no movement to pull away. She continued to pump him with her mouth, her hand reaching for his balls, gently kneading them and humming around him. She felt him tighten up even more and his cock twitch and she started to suck on him harder in response.

She felt him twitch one more time before he shot warm cum down her throat. She sucked it down greedily. He tasted amazing; warm and salty and completely Damon. She released him from the confines of her mouth and she smiled up at him before pressing herself against him and kissing his lips.

"Okay, now that was amazing" he said, his breathing labored from the power of his orgasm. She moved to comfortable straddle him, her wet center hitting his member. She expected a couple of minutes of downtime but he was already semi-hard again.

She looked up at him in surprise but all he said was "One of the perks of being a vampire" his smirk oozed sexy in that moment. Then he flipped them over so he was hovering over her again. "I love you Elena" he said as he moved on to his forearms, positioning himself at her entrance. She wrapped on of her legs around his, urging him on. "I love you too" she said sweetly waiting for him to take her.

Slowly, he entered her. The tightness of her took his breath away but he slid in relatively easy, causing both of them to groan. Once he was completely in, he stilled for a minute letting her stretch to his size. Being inside her was a feeling Damon was not emotionally prepared for. She was so warm and tight; he was a perfect fit. He knew this was just another way they were built for each other. He got lost in that thought for a moment. The words 'made for each other' rang in his head and he couldn't have been happier about this realization.

"Damon, please move" she moaned, bringing him back to the heaven that was his reality. She brought her hips up to let him in deeper as they started to thrust. Their rhythms were perfectly in sync. She brought her hips up more and wrapped her legs around his hips. This caused him to thrust into her even deeper, making him hit a magical spot inside of her.

"Faster" was all she said as her core walls clenched tightly around him. He gladly obliged and picked up the pace. Then he heard her high pitched moan signaling her release. Her voice echoed off the walls and his name escaped her lips repeatedly. Her whole body went rigid under him and her legs shook violently around him. After a few more thrusts, he followed her into bliss. His release triggered another one in her, they shook together, both breathing heavy and riding their euphoria.

When they had both calmed down, he slowly pulled out causing her to groan at the empty feeling he left behind. They were both sweaty and spent. He rolled over to lie beside her and she immediately rolled into him chest, burying her face there.

A satisfied laugh escaped her as they held each other.

"I never knew it could be that good" she murmured into his chest. His hands traveled up and down her bare back as he stared up at the ceiling. "Trust me, it doesn't always happen like that. We had something very special here. Imagine how amazing it will be with more practice" he laughed with a smirk. He felt her tense by him, her insecurities making an appearance. She didn't look up at him. 'Maybe it wasn't as good for him' was all she kept thinking but all the doubts seemed to fade away the minute he bent his head to kiss her shoulder and said "but I don't see how we are gonna top that. That was amazing" he whispered in her ear.

"Will you laugh at me if I am completely honest with a mushy thought that went through my head during that euphoric experience" he hesitantly asked while she looked up at him. "Of course not. You can always be honest with me. Your reputation is completely wrecked with me anyways, why stop now?" she said with a laugh.

"I couldn't stop thinking about how perfect I fit" he started hesitantly. She finished his thought "Like we were made for each other. Yeah, I was thinking the same thing."

He kissed the top of her head. "I don't think I am ever going to get used to this" he said, looking at her in wonder. She saw so much love in his eyes and it made her shiver. "You say that now, but after about fifty years or so it will sink in that I am not going anywhere and you will get used to it" she only half joked.

"That sounds like heaven" he whispered in her ear, his hot breath hitting her neck and igniting a fire in her all over again. He looked her over, "well as much as I loved your dessert, I actually supplied one of the food kind. How does chocolate cheese cake in bed sound?" he asked.

"I have to say that sounds fantastic" and with that she unwound herself from his arms and got out of bed. "You however, are not allowed to leave that bed. I will be right back. Oh, and your not allowed to put clothes on either" she decided with a smirk that made him proud.

She searched the floor for her underwear and slipped them on before finding his blue button up shirt from earlier and slipping that on. The shirt was rather large on her and did a perfect job of covering all the way down to mid thigh. She rolled up the sleeves and leaned across the bed to kiss him one more time.

"Oh but you get to put on clothes. No fair" he pretended to pout even though he was very turned on by the image of her in his shirt. She stuck her tongue out at him and started walking towards the door. "Yeah well, life's a bitch and all fair in love and war and all that stuff so deal. I will be right back" and with that she sauntered out of his room with a big smile on her face.

Once in the kitchen she found the cheese cake and put two slices on one plate, grabbed two forks and poured one glass of milk. She was just about to walk out of the kitchen when she felt a presence. Without turning around she said "Damon Salvatore, I told you not to leave that bed. If you got up then you better damn well still be naked" she laughed to herself and then she turned around. The glass of milk slipped through her hands and it shattered on the floor. The plate made it to the kitchen counter, but only barely.

Her eyes locked with her former lovers. His eyes wide with shock. She noticed his hands clenched in fists on either side of his body. He looked down right pissed at the display before him.

"Stefan" she whispered, "what are you doing here?"

She heard foot steps travel down the stair case, "Elena are you okay? I heard the glass…" Damon started before his eyes locked with his brothers.

Then his eyes traveled to hers, "What now Elena?" was all he said.

They seemed to be at an impasse.

A.N. Okay. That was the grand finale of The Truth of Twenty Question. Notice Damon's last question signaling the end of the game. I hope you all liked it. This story was so fun and I love all the love. I need input, and a lot of it. I would love to start my sequel tonight but I want to know what you all want to happen. Thank you for the love- Ashley.


	8. AN sequel announcement

Hey all. I posted the first chapter of the sequel and wanted to make sure everyone got it. I have to be honest; I have no idea where this story is going while my other story "After the Fire" has a structure (kinda).

Let me know what you like and what you want to see. Thinking about coming up with some new characters. It should be fun.

Anyways, the sequels name is The Aftermath of Honesty so look it up.

Love you all,

Send the love,

Ashley


End file.
